1. Field of the Invention
This description relates generally to bodies for vehicles and specifically to detachable bodies for motorcycle trikes.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-wheeled motorcycles, as used herein, are often referred to as “motorcycle trikes” or “trikes.” FIG. 1 is a rear view of a prior-art trike 11, which has a single steerable wheel assembly (not shown) in the front and two drive wheel assemblies 13 in the rear, rear wheel assemblies 13 being spaced laterally from each other. Trike 11 has a structural frame 15 that carries an engine and drivetrain components (neither are shown) and serves to provide mounting points for suspension components 17. A pivotable steering head (not shown) is attached to a front portion of frame 15, and forks or other suspension components (not shown) connect the front wheel assembly to the steering head. In the rear, suspension components 17 are attached to side portions of frame 15 and are used to connect left and right rear wheel assemblies 13 to frame 15. This configuration provides for independent suspension for all three wheel assemblies. Frame 15 of trike 11 also provides for a mounting location for seat 19, which is typically above and forward of rear wheel assemblies 13. Left and right rear fenders 21 are attached to and move with suspension components 17 and provide a means of covering wheel assemblies 13.
In addition, the frame can be configured to support body components, including styles such as drivetrain covers, fenders attached to frame 15, and fully enclosed bodies. For example, cover 23 is a drivetrain cover attached to frame 15. One popular body component is a rear-mounted trunk, which may be attached to a rear portion of frame 15 and allows for storage of various items.
Several types of body components for motorcycle trikes have been disclosed in the prior art. However, several shortcomings remain in the available designs.